memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Excelsior class decks
The decks of Federation starship: of the Excelsior-class ]] * Deck 1 ** Main bridge ( , et al.) * Deck 2 ** Observation lounge ( production art) ** Subspace field coil system (in the warp nacelles, extends down to Deck 8) ( production art) * Deck 3 ** 's quarters ( ) * Deck 5 ** Junior officer's quarters ( production art) * Deck 7 ** Officer's quarters ( ) ** Main sickbay ( production art) * Deck 8 ** Port and starboard computer cores (extends to deck 10) ( production art) * Deck 10 ** Port and starboard main shuttlebays ( production art) * Deck 12 ** Warp reactor core (top level, extends down to Deck 30) ( production art) * Deck 14 ** Lower sensor platform ( production art) * Deck 15 ** Forward photon torpedo launchers ( production art) ** Section 21 alpha: Deflector control room ( ) * Deck 19 ** Main engineering ( production art) ** Battle bridge ( production art) ** Cargo bays (upper level) ( production art) * Deck 20 ** Cargo bay (aft) ( production art) ** Cargo conveyor (moves cargo between Deck 20 aft and Deck 22) ( production art) * Deck 21 ** Cargo bays ( production art) ** Tractor beam emitter ( production art) * Deck 23 ** Primary nav deflector (extends to deck 25) ( production art) * Deck 25 ** Engineering computer core (extends to deck 29) ( production art) ** Aft photon torpedo launchers ( production art) * Deck 33 ** Antimatter storage ( production art) * Deck 34 ** Antimatter fill port ( production art) ** Antimatter generator ( production art) Appendices Background information Most features here are derived from the Enterprise-B master systems display (MSD) production art, depicting the internal arrangement of all the decks of an Excelsior-class starship with several locations labeled. The graphic was prominently featured in Star Trek Generations on the Enterprise-B bridge set. The legible version of the graphic was published in Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies. The MSD was a creation by Scenic Artist Doug Drexler, who recalled, "I enjoyed laying cross sections out, and was proud that [Okuda|Mike ''[Okuda]] thought I was the guy for the job." A design for a turbolift control interface okudagram for the ''Excelsior-class, done at Okuda's scenic art department, turned up later at auction in 2011, that had an alternative deck specification. The graphic listed the decks as follows: * Deck 1 ** Main bridge * Deck 2 ** Upper Sensor Platform ** Junior Officer's QTRS * Deck 3 ** Junior Officer's QTRS * Deck 4 ** Science laboratory ** Environmental Systems ** Sensor Maintenance * Deck 5 ** Upper Computer Core ** Inertial dampening System * Deck 6 ** Gymnasium ** Medical Intensive Care ** Medical Diagnostic Unit ** Dining Rooms 1-3 * Deck 7 ** Living Quarters ** Dining Rooms 4-6 The auction description did not specify for which production it was intended, though the configuration of the ship suggested it was intended for either or the third season homage episode . An annotation on the design read "Please Shoot 2 Film Negs 100%", indicating that a back-lit translite graphic was actually produced, though it was not seen in either production. Yet, in 1994 a modified (or original) version of the graphic, representing the refit-configuration of the class, was partially seen in the turbolift of the in the scene where Admiral James T. Kirk enters in order to save the ship in the beginning of , though deck specifications remained unreadable. The original graphic design, measuring 30"×13.5" sold as Lot 228 in Propworx' STAR TREK auction of 4 June 2011 for US$200, having had an estimate of US$100-$200. Footnote Category:Spacecraft sections